Idiota Potter
by Norma Black
Summary: Si James y Avani terminaron juntos no es importante, porque él seguiría siendo un idiota, pero que sería su idiota lo sería siempre. Sería el Idiota Potter de Avani Zabini.


James Sirius Potter es el primer hijo del grandísimo Harry Potter. Llevaba el nombre de su abuelo, que dio la vida por su padre y le dio la oportunidad de poder enfrentarse a Lord Voldemort y ganarle finalmente. Y su segundo nombre se debía al padrino de su padre, al mejor amigo de su abuelo, que en el poco tiempo que estuvo con Harry lo cuidó y quiso como un hijo, como le había prometido a James Potter I. Por eso su nombre era importante para él, significaba valentía, lealtad y amistad.

Por lo que Harry le había contado a su primogénito, James Potter había vivido enamorado de Lily Evans y no paró hasta conseguirla. Quizás eso fuera también con su nombre, pues James Sirius era un chico enamorado de muchas cosas.

Su primer gran amor fue su madre. James era un niño de mamá y que alguien se atreviera a negarlo que se las vería con él. Al contrario que su hermano pequeño, Albus, que era niño de papá; o que Lily que era la princesa de la casa, de sus padres y hermanos. James era el niño de Ginny Potter-Weasley. Cuando su padre llegaba tarde de trabajar en el Ministerio de Magia, éste siempre se encontraba con el pequeño James durmiendo con su madre. No se perdió ni un solo partido de Ginny como cazadora de las Arpías de Holyhead.

James fue también el primer no-Weasley de la familia. Pero todos sabemos que hace mucho tiempo que los Potter son parte de los Weasley. Hace reír al abuelo, enloquecer a la abuela, hace travesuras con su Tío George y su padrino, juega con sus primos... ¿Su primo favorito? Lo tiene difícil. Victorie fue siempre quien lo cuidó, como si fuera su sobreprotectora hermana mayor; Dominique, era encargada de meterse en líos con él; Louis, Fred II y él, terminaban siempre castigados por la abuela; Roxanne era de su edad y entrarían juntos en Hogwarts; Molly y Lucy eran siempre los objetivos de sus bromas; Rose lo entendía en muchas ocasiones y le buscaba siempre soluciones; y Hugo era quien le preguntaba sobre todo y quería ser como él.

Pero la vida de James Sirius Potter cambió por completo el día en que pisó Hogwarts por primera vez.

 _Primer año._

-James Sirius Potter, como mañana tenga un vociferador de Minerva McGonagall por tu culpa te enteras, ¿te quedó claro? -le dijo Ginny, en la estación de tren, estirando su dedo índice delante de él, que sonrió de lado y asintió.- Pórtate bien, deja a Molly en paz, no te metas en líos con Fred y Louis, hazle caso a Vic y no a Dom.

-Vale, mamá... -dijo James, rodando los ojos. Detrás de Ginny, estaba Harry con Lily colgada a su espalda y Albus que no le soltaba la mano, sonriéndole.- ¿No han venido?

-Les pasaría algo, hijo. -le dijo Harry, reconfrontante.

-Pero... -dijo James. Y entonces a quien él esperaba llegó corriendo, arrastrando a una pequeña pelirroja de rizos y seguido por su mujer y un niño en los brazos de ésta.

-Casi no llegamos. -dijo Ron, agitado por correr tanto. James le sonrió a su padrino.- Bien, James, recuerda. Llevas sangre Weasley, así que irás directo a Gryffindor. Toma, para ti. -le dijo dándole una vieja y roída bufanda granate y dorada. James lo miró y sonrió.

-Si no estás en Gryffindor no pasa nada, James. -le recordó su padre.

-Estaré en Gryffindor, papá. -dijo casi ofendido James. Un silbato indicó que tenía que subir al tren.

-Venga dame un abrazo y lárgate. -le dijo Ginny. James abrazó fuerte a su madre que le dio un beso en la cabeza. Luego abrazó a su padre que le sonrió y despeinó, Lily y Rose le dieron un beso en la mejilla, sus padrinos lo abrazaron y entró en el tren con Victorie.

-Ahora busca un compartimento con un sitio libre y una chica guapa dentro. -le aconsejó Victorie. James sonrió de lado.

-¿Tú vas a sentarte con Teddy?

-Nos vemos en el colegio, Jimbo. -le dijo Victorie, ignorando la pregunta de su primo. Y James le hizo caso. Entró en el primer compartimento que tenía sitio y allí estaba Roxanne y Molly, sus dos primas que también entraban aquel año en Hogwarts, con una chica que no conocía. Era una chica de piel muy oscura, casi como la Tía Angelina, pelo muy rizado y castaño, y ojos color miel. La niña le sonrió cuando entró en el compartimento.

-Este es el idiota de nuestro primo, Avani. -le dijo Molly a su nueva amiga cuando James entró en el compartimento.- James Sirius Potter.

-Encantada, Idiota Potter. Yo soy Avani Zabani. -dijo ella, riendo.

-¿Zabani? -preguntó James, estrechando la mano con la chica. A James le sonaba aquel apellido.

-Sí, mi padre estuvo del lado de _Quién-tú-sabes_. -dijo ella, como si estuviera harta de repetirlo.- Pero mi madre no, mi madre luchó en la Batalla de Hogwarts.

James entró en el Gran Comedor siguiendo a su Tío Neville, con sus primas y Avani. De entre la familia fue el primero en ser nombrado como _Potter, James Sirius_. Mientras caminaba hacia el Sombrero Seleccionador, escuchó susurros. Todo el mundo conocía a su padre, todo el mundo sabía quien era él por lo tanto. James se sentó en la banqueta avergonzado, pero la sonrisa de Neville antes de colocarle el sombrero lo tranquilizó. Miró a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde Dominique, Fred y Victorie le sonrieron. En la mesa de Hufflepuff veía a Louis con una pizca de esperanza en que lo mandaran con él.

- _¡Potter! Tenemos un nuevo Potter por aquí. Hijo de Harry y Ginny, nieto de James y Lily... Creo que no tenemos dudas, ¿no?_

-¿No? -le preguntó James al sombrero que soltó una carcajada antes de gritar en nombre de su casa.

- _¡GRYFFINDOR!_

Y ahí empezó su aventura mágica en el castillo de Hogwarts. Molly fue mandada a Ravenclaw, Roxanne a Gryffindor con él y Avani, para la sorpresa de todos, también terminó en Gryffindor. Los tres chicos de primero se sentaron juntos, emocionados.

Con el paso de los meses James se volvió inseparable de Avani. Roxanne también, pero menos, pues ella había hecho tres amigas, cada una de ellas de una casa diferente. Pero allí donde iba Avani, iba James y viceversa. Iban una vez a la semana al despacho de McGonagall, castigados, donde el retrato de Severus Snape parecía odiarlo.

Después de Navidad, Avani le contó la historia de sus padres. Su padre era Blaise Zabani, que había sido amigo de Malfoy y tenía muchos prejuicios acerca de la pureza de la sangre. Pero, después de la guerra, se enamoró de Padma Patil -con quien su padrino había ido a un baile de Navidad-. Su padre, que seguía con aquellos prejuicios aunque no se los había pasado a su hija, había asistido a Slytherin y su madre a Ravenclaw, por eso la gente se había sorprendido de que ella terminara siendo una leona. Avani le contó a James que su padre se sintió decepcionado con ella en un principio, pero que ya lo había aceptado. Y también le había confesado que sentía una presión sobre ella para triunfar académica y socialmente.

 _Segundo año._

¡Su hermano había quedado en Slytherin! ¡Qué tragedia familiar, qué decepción, qué traición!

Esos pensamientos cruzaron su cabeza durante una semana, en la que no le habló al pobre Albus Severus. Hasta que recibió una sucesión de golpes en la cabeza. El primero proporcionado por Minerva McGonagall.

-¡Madure, señor Potter! -le dijo después de golpearlo.

-James, por favor... -le dijo indignado Tío Neville, siguiente golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Deja de ignorar a tu hermano! -le gritó Victorie, luego de golpearlo, claro.

-Estás siendo irracional, James. -le dijo Rose.

-Inmaduro. -le dijo Molly, que se escapó de su mesa en el desayuno para pegarle en la cabeza.

-Pídele perdón a tu hermano. -le dijo su madrina.

-Estás siendo un mal hermano mayor. -le dijo su padrino.

Papá solo le propició el golpe en la cabeza, sin decir nada. Pero los dos golpes que más le dolieron, porque también fueron los más fuertes, fueron los de su madre y Avani. Que las dos habían coincidido en la palabra para acompañar su respectivo golpe.

-Idiota.

 _Tercer año._

Al fin podía ir a Hogsmeade. Visitaría Zonko, Honeydukes y la sucursal de Sortilegios Weasley. Avani y él estaban muy emocionados por la visita al pueblo mágico. Hasta que McGonagall los castigó por llenar el despacho de Filch de moco rosa. Así que los dos se tuvieron que quedar en el colegio, limpiando el despacho de Flich y esperar a la siguiente salida a Hogsmeade en diciembre.

 _Cuarto año._

-Mira, ahí viene mi hermana. -le dijo a Avani, cuando los alumnos de primero entraron en el comedor siguiendo al Tío Neville. La pequeña Lily Luna tiraba de la mano de su primo Hugo, entusiasmada y deseando que por fin llegaran a la _P_ , para descubrir cuál sería su casa.

-Potter, Lily Luna. -dijo Tío Neville. La pelirroja caminó alegremente hacia la banqueta y de un salto se sentó sobre ella. Albus y James intercambiaron una mirada mientras el Sombrero Seleccionador discutía con Lily.

- _Está bien, está bien... ¡Gryffindor!_ -dijo el sombrero. Lily saltó de la banqueta y caminó sonriendo hacia su nueva casa, parecía que había estado convenciendo al sombrero de que aquella era su casa. Y, como si nada, se sentó entre su hermano y Avani.

-Quería que fuera a Ravenclaw, ¿te parece normal, Jimmy? -le dijo Lily a su hermano, bajo la atenta y risueña mirada de Avani.

-Lils, ¿te acuerdas de Avani, mi amiga? -le dijo James señalando con la mirada a su amiga, que intercambió una sonrisa con Lily.

-Claro. ¿Qué tal?

-Bien, Lily. Enhorabuena por entrar en la mejor casa de Hogwarts. -le dijo Avani, a lo que Lily sonrió, pero rápidamente se distrajo cuando la comida empezó a aparecer en las mesas.

-¡Pastel de carne! -dijo abalanzándose sobre él. James y Avani se rieron mirando el entusiasmo de la pequeña Potter.

 _Quinto año._

¿Alguien dudaba que James pudiera ser elegido prefecto? No sus padres al menos, que no creían posible aquello. Y James no fue prefecto. Tampoco Avani, de quien sí se esperaba algo así. Roxanne fue escogida prefecta de Gryffindor y Molly de Ravenclaw, claro. James sintió alivio al descubrir que podría seguir haciendo de las suyas y sin tener que hacer guardias nocturnas y más sintió alivio cuando Avani le dijo que ella tampoco sería prefecta, pues así tampoco ella tendría otras ocupaciones.

La alegria y alivio de James contrastaron con la seriedad y lo apática que se encontraba Avani en el primer día de curso. La de rizos se limitó a escuchar las historias de su amigo y sonreír de vez en cuando durante todo el día. James notó que algo pasaba con su amiga, pero decidió no preguntar, pues si ella quería contárselo lo haría, solo tenía que darle algo de tiempo.

Pero esa noche estaba coqueteando alegremente con una chica de séptimo en la sala común de Gryffindor cuando apareció Roxanne y empezó a tirar de la camisa de James, deciéndole que tenía que subir a la habitación de las chicas de quinto, pues Avani estaba llorando. James llegó con la respiración agitada a la habitación y encontró a Avani sola, tumbada en su cama, echa un ovillo y escuchó unos sollozos que indicaban que su amiga estaba llorando. Se agachó delante de ella y la miró a los ojos.

-¿Sabes lo que me acaba de costar subir hasta aquí? ¡Tenéis un mecanismo de defensa contra chicos! -se quejó James, haciendo sonreír entre lágrimas a Avani.- ¿Me vas a contar lo que te pasa?

Avani se sentó en la cama, dejando que James se sentara a su lado y le contó lo ocurrido desde el nombramiento de los prefectos de aquel año. Sus padres habían estallado en furia al saber que su hija no sería prefecta. Su padre no lo fue en su año, porque Malfoy lo era; su madre sí lo había sido de Ravenclaw. Pero el señor Zabini estaba incluso más indignado que su mujer, pues decía que al menos a él alguien competente le había quitado el puesto y no una Weasley, que son traidores de la sangre. Ahí desencadenaron una fuerte discusión padre e hija sobre la pureza de la sangre, que terminó en una bofetada y semanas de silencio por parte de ambos.

-Fui en taxi hasta King's Cross. -dijo Avani. James chasqueó la lengua y abrazó a su amiga que soltó un par de lágrimas más sobre su hombro.

-En vez de pedir un taxi, la próxima vez me llamas, que el _"Potter móvil"_ te pasa a buscar. -le dijo James, haciendo reír a Avani.

-Eres idiota... -dijo entre risas, secándose las lágrimas.

Aquel año Avani tuvo que soportar la indiferencia de su padre, lo cual era muy duro para ella. Pero el Idiota Potter estuvo con ella en todo momento. James ya llevaba dos años en el equipo de quidditch y aquel año Avani entró como golpeadora con Roxanne Weasley. Jugaron contra Slytherin y ganaron, con una gran actuación de ambos. Pero James se había caído de la escoba por culpa de una bludger y Avani se sentía culpable de aquello pues ella debería haber desviado la bludger antes de que lo golpeara.

-Méjorate, primo. -le dijo Rose, dándole un beso en la mejilla, antes de salir del vestuario, ya duchada, con Fred. James seguía tumbado en el banco del vestuario, con su ropa de quidditch llena de barro y la mueca de dolor. Avani se sentó al lado de sus pies y le tocó la pierna.

-Estoy bien, Av. No te preocupes. -le dijo James, forzando una sonrisa.

-¿La espalda?

-Sí. -confesó él, luego de dos segundos de silencio.

-Venga, siéntate, te daré un masaje. -le dijo Avani. James la miró dubitativo unos segundos y luego le hizo caso. Se sentó con el banco entre las piernas y dándole la espalda a Avani, que se sentó de la misma manera detrás de él. Avani le masajeó los hombros y la parte baja de la espalda. James se lo estaba agradeciendo de verdad.

-No es tu culpa. -le dijo James, con los ojos cerrados, mientras ella masajeaba su cuello.

-Soy golpeadora.

-Y yo tendría que haber visto la bludger. Tranquila, ¿vale? -dijo James, a lo que Avani contestó con un suave suspiro.

Cuando terminó, Avani se levantó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a James. Se iba caminando hacia su taquilla cuando James rápidamente se levantó, la agarró de la mano, tiró de ella y le plantó un beso en la boca. Avani, primero sorprendida, no respondió; pero cuando James apoyó la mano en su mejilla y acarició ésta con el pulgar sin separarse de ella, se dejó llevar. Cuando se separaron se quedaron mirando fijamente.

-¿Y eso? -preguntó Avani casi en un susurró.

-Me apetecía. -le dijo James, de la misma manera.

Llegó junio y los dos amigos se besaban cuando les apetecía a alguno de los dos. A escondidas, de vez en cuando. Subieron al expreso en Hosgmeade, volviendo a casa un año más.

-Parvati, ¿qué haces aquí? -le preguntó Hermione a su antigua compañera de habitación de Gryffindor. Parvati, al contrario que su gemela, seguía soltera y sin hijos.

-Vengo a buscar a Avani. -dijo ella, con cierto tono de tristeza. En ese momento los niños empezaron a bajar del tren escarlata y todos los adultos miraron a sus hijos, incómodos por la situación. Avani vio a su tía con los Weasley y los Potter, ésta forzó una sonrisa y se acercó con los hijos de los mismos. Miró a su tía y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

-No van a venir, ¿no? -dijo Avani, con la voz rota. Su tía puso las manos en su mejilla y sonrió de nuevo.

-No los necesitamos. Tú y yo nos vamos de viaje este verano y luego te quedas en mi casa hasta el primero de septiembre. -dijo Parvati. Avani asintió y su tía llevó su cara hasta su pecho, abrazándola donde Avani soltó unas lágrimas traicioneras.

 _Sexto año._

Lily se dejó caer en el sillón de la sala común de Gryffindor, al lado de Avani y le sonrió. Avani le devolvió la sonrisa, sin entender porque la pelirroja la miraba tan fijamente.

-¿Necesitas algo, Lily? -le preguntó amablemente.

-¿Te gusta mi hermano? Porque tú a él sí, y mucho.

Si había alguien en Hogwarts capaz de sorprender a cualquiera y hacerlo sentir incómodo, esa persona era Lily Luna Potter. Además, a la joven de tercer curso no se le escapaba ni un solo detalle sobre todo el mundo, y mucho menos de sus hermanos. Avani pestañeó un par de veces y titubeó al contestarle a la pequeña Potter.

-¿Al-Albus? No, Lily... -dijo Avani.

-Por las medias de colores de Merlín, Albus no, James. -dijo Lily. Avani volvió a hacer una mueca de incredulidad.- James Sirius Potter, idiota, pelo negro, ojos marrones... ¿Te suena?

-Sí, pero... ¿Qué dices, Lily? James y yo somos...

-Sí, sí, sois amigos. -la interrumpió la pelirroja.- Pero eso no os quita estar juntos. Vamos, Avani, os vi en el pasillo el otro día. Yo con un amigo normal no hablo con él apoyada en la pared, sonriendo, jugueteando con su mano y mucho menos me beso con él cuando pienso que nadie nos ve.

-Eres una pequeña muy interesante, Lily Potter... -dijo Avani, achinando los ojos.- Creo que me tengo que ir.

-Lily Luna Potter. -le corrigió Lily mientras Avani se marchaba de la sala común de Gryffindor en dirección a la biblioteca. Allí encontró dos cabezas azabaches sobre un libro de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

-Albus, ¿nos dejas solos? -le preguntó Avani al Slytherin.

-Pero...

-Albus, fuera.

Albus Severus bufó y salió de la biblioteca casi corriendo por miedo a que su hermano lo hechizara. James miró a Avani, sorprendido, ella lo cogió de la mano y tiró de él hacia un pasillo entre dos estanterías. Los dos se miraron y Avani soltó su mano repentinamente.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué hice? Sea lo que sea te aseguro que soy inocente. -dijo James.

-No seas idiota... -le pidió Avani.- Necesito saber que somos.

-¿Qué?

-Eso, ¿qué somos, James?

-Pues verás... -dijo él, con una sonrisa de lado, después de unos segundos de silencio. Empezó a caminar hacia ella, muy lentamente, al tiempo que ella retrocedía para separarse.- Somos estudiantes, Gryffindor, que quiere decir que somos valientes, de gran corazón...

-James, hablo en serio. -le dijo ella, mirándolo desde abajo, pues él era más alto. Ya tenía la espalda contra la estantería, pero él se seguía acercando.

-Y yo. -dijo él, apoyando una mano en la estantería de la espalda de Avani y mirando sus labios fijamente.

-Deja de hacer eso.

-No hago nada.

-Sí. Para... -lo avisó ella, pero ahora también miraba muy distraídamente los labios de su amigo.- James...

Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir antes de que él le plantara un beso. James posó la mano libre en la cintura de Avani y ella puso una mano en su nuca y la otra en el pecho de James. Él se acercó lo máximo que pudo, dejando a Avani totalmente atrapada entre él y la estantería. La intensidad del beso fue subiendo, pues estaban solos en la biblioteca. James bajó la mano hasta la pierna de su amiga y ésta se dejó acariciar mientras revolvía el pelo de James. Cuando la mano de James empezó a subir demasiado, acercándose a lo prohibido, los dos se separaron y se miraron, totalmente colorados.

-Vamos a dormir. -dijo James.

-Sí, mejor. -dijo Avani.

 _Séptimo año._

Avani y James ya no eran dos niños. Tenían 17 años, eran mayores de edad en el mundo mágico y estaban pasando por el año más extresante de su vida estudiantil. Los EXTASIS les quitaba aire a todos, pero solo había una cosa que les quitaba más el aire, uno al otro. Habían decidido, sin hablarlo ni darse cuenta, que iban a ir un paso más allá. Descubrieron sus cuerpos y les gustó. Mucho.

Ya no había centímetro de la piel del otro que no conocieran a la perfección. No había escondite secreto que no hubieran probado para su uso y disfrute. Y el Mapa del Merodeador que Teddy le cedió a James ayudaba mucho.

Avani estaba aquella tarde tumbada en su cama, leyendo lo nuevo de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Llevaba su pijama corto de las Arpías de Holyhead, el pelo suelto y revuelto y estaba sola en su habitación. Bueno, lo estuvo hasta que James entró en ella. Avani lo miró de reojo, casi sin dejar su lectura.

-¿Necesitas algo?

-Hablar, ¿estás muy ocupada? -dijo él, en un tono demasiado serio para tratarse de James Sirius Potter. Avani frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza, palmeando un sitio a su lado en la cama, donde James se sentó, apoyando la espalda en el cabecero de madera.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó dejando su libro en el suelo, para girarse un poco y mirar a James.

-No entraré en la Academia de Aurores. No si no paso los EXTASIS de Pociones y Encantamientos. -dijo James, realmente preocupado. Necesitaba también su EXTASIS en Herbología, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y Transformaciones, pero eso no le preocupaba como las otras dos asignaturas.

-Entrarás en la Academia de Aurores. -le dijo Avani, dándole un beso en el hombro.- Pero tienes que estudiar mucho este año. Te ayudaré en Encantamientos y Albus puede ayudarte en Pociones. -dijo, dándole otro beso en el cuello.

-¿Esta es tu manera de ayudar, Avani? Vamos, hablo en serio. -se quejó James, mientras Avani seguía con los besos hasta detrás de su oreja.

-Y yo... -dijo Avani, ahora sentándose a horcajas sobre él. Puso las manos en sus mejillas e hizo que lo mirara.- Entrarás. Pásame la varita. -le dijo estirando una de sus manos. James frunció el ceño y le pasó la varita. Avani señaló la puerta con ella, que hizo el mismo sonido que una cerradura cerrándose, luego señaló las cortinas de su cama y éstas se cerraron. Entonces tiró la varita al suelo y siguió con los besos en el cuello. James se rió y acarició la espalda de Avani con las manos.

-Llevas el pijama del equipo en el que jugaba mi madre. -le dijo James. Avani lo miró sin entender.- No puedo hacer nada si llevas esto puesto.

-¿Eres idiota? -le preguntó Avani, riéndose.

-Llevas siete años llamándome idiota. Sí, lo soy. -admitió él, riéndose. Avani se rió e iba a besarle pero las palabras de él la pararon.- Soy tu idiota.

-¿Mío? -preguntó a centímetros de su boca pero mirándolo a los ojos. Él asintió, rozando su nariz con la de ella. Avani sonrió.- Bien, idiota Potter. Podría quitarme el pijama si tanto te molesta...

James y Avani terminaron Hogwarts. James entró en la Academia de Aurores y Avani se convirtió en la nueva golpeadora de las Arpías de Holyhead. Avani además se volvió una de las defensoras de los hijos de muggles en el mundo mágico y no tardó en irse a vivir al Londres muggle. Su padre no le volvió a hablar, pero su madre finalmente dejó a Blaise Zabini y recuperó la relación con su hija.

Si James y Avani terminaron juntos no es importante, porque él seguiría siendo un idiota, pero que sería su idiota lo sería siempre. Sería el Idiota Potter de Avani Zabini.


End file.
